Poemas verdes
by Diphylleia Lycoris
Summary: AU. SLASH. TRHP/LVHP. Hubo poemas verdes. Estrofas verdes como los ojos de Harry, que formaban odas a la felicidad.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter de una rubia británica alta MILF. No gano dinero escribiendo esto.

 **Advertencias:** posible OOC. ¡AU!, Tom es un dragón y Harry el idiota mágico que tiene ojos verdes. Cosas esponjosas. Fe de erratas.

 **Notas:** feliz cumpleaños a _**Gema Talerico**_ *corazón gay*. Todo dedicado a ella, hasta mis faltas de ortografía. No es romántico de la manera clásica lololol. Soy un caso perdido.

 **Poemas verdes**

 **.**

Había sólo un paso de la mala suerte a la absoluta desgracia. Harry Potter, aprendiz de mago, estaba seguro de que su vida era una serie de sucesos tristes y graciosos. ¿Honestamente? Ya nada le sorprendía. Se removió en el montón de oro y esmeraldas sobre el que estaba sentado y examinó con cansancio al enorme dragón que lo miraba desde el otro lado del imponente salón del castillo abandonado.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que secuestrar gente es de mala educación? —comentó Harry con sarcasmo. Su cara mostró un gesto de desdén.

El dragón resopló, como si la idea de tener modales fuera absurda. Harry casi podía jurar que la bestia se estaba riendo de él.

—Veo que te gusta el verde —siguió el joven. Tomó una esmeralda de considerable tamaño con ambas manos y la puso contraluz para poder vislumbrar la limpieza de la joya, luego la dejo caer. Observó a su alrededor con interés, había más cosas en todos los tonos posibles y existentes de verde, desde plantas hasta prendas de vestir, pasando por armaduras, espadas, piedras preciosas y otros tantos objetos insulsos.

La bestia feroz lo contemplaba con un gran ojo rojo. Harry soltó un suspiró. Ahora entendía porque el dragón lo dejo vivo. Los otros humanos que osaron invadir el territorio del gran Voldemort, incluso si fue por error, fueron eliminados con un soplido de fuego. ¿Pero Harry? Él sobrevivió porque tenía ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas que el dragón coleccionaba.

—No es que sea desagradecido… pero el oro no es el mejor asiento del mundo. —El aprendiz de mago siguió hablando como si la bestia pudiera entenderlo. Habían mitos acerca de que los dragones eran seres inteligentes, sin embargo, rara vez se comunicaban con los hombres porque los consideraban inferiores y poco dignos—. Las joyas me están picando la espalda. Y no es que yo tenga la piel sensible, lo que pasa es que el metal es incómodo, no sé si me entiendas.

El dragón siguió mirando a Harry con fastidio y fascinación.

—Ya veo. No eres muy hablador.

El silencio. Harry asintió con la cabeza como si comprendiera la situación. Se movió por la enorme habitación en busca de la mayor cantidad de ropa, incluso si ya estaba raída la recogió, después la llevó hasta el montón de oro y esmeraldas en donde lo dejó Voldemort. Hizo un hueco y colocó de manera estratégica las camisas de seda, los sacos de algodón y los pantalones de materiales desconocidos. Al cabo de un rato logró un espacio de descanso más apetecible.

—Me pregunto por qué los de tu especie son tan temperamentales. No tenías que matar a mis compañeros únicamente porque cometieron el error de no fijarse en las marcas de garras que dejaste en los árboles. Sufrieron mucho a través del fuego. —Harry recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas.

El enorme y negro dragón lo siguió viendo sin mucho sentimiento. Su ojo visible era tan rojo y brillante como el mismo magma. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar para dar paso a la ardiente lava.

—Y me dejaste a mí —siguió Harry—, sólo porque tengo ojos verdes. Y te gusta el verde.

Voldemort resopló. Salieron chispas de sus narinas. Cerró su ojo rojo y acomodó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, estaba más que dispuesto a ignorar al humano que no paraba de refunfuñar sobre el asesinato de un par de inútiles que nadie extrañaría.

.

.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuántos días había pasado encerrado en el castillo que le pertenecía al dragón más temible del último siglo. Por Merlín, su piel empezaba a ponerse más pálida de lo usual, su cabello se sentía grasoso y olía de forma desagradable. Quiso negociar con la terca bestia para que lo dejara buscar un lugar donde bañarse pero Voldemort lo tiró al suelo cada vez que intentó salir de la habitación en donde estaba el tesoro de dicho dragón.

—Está bien, amigo, por alguna razón no me quieres fuera de tu vista pero tienes que saber que si no me dejas bañar me enfermaré, a diferencia de ti, necesito lavar mi cuerpo porque no tengo escamas. —Harry no estaba seguro de si era su mejor argumento pero por algún lugar tenía que comenzar.

Voldemort resopló y lleno de cenizas a Harry.

—¡Eso fue a propósito, bastardo listillo!

El dragón se regocijo, su cuerpo emitió una leve vibración y sus alas se extendieron de manera leve.

La próxima vez que Harry hizo el intento de salir a buscar un lugar en donde bañarse no terminó besando en suelo por cortesía de una criatura recelosa.

.

.

Harry no era una persona exigente, sin embargo, podía decir que la comida que Voldemort le traía no era la mejor. A menudo, el dragón le daba carne cruda de venado o pescado recién atrapado y Harry tenía que decirle a su receloso captor que no podía comer nada de eso a menos de que estuviera cocido. Las primeras veces que la bestia hizo el intento de cocinar a los animales los quemó en su totalidad. El aprendiz de mago pronto ofreció la alternativa de una pequeña fogata, dado que al fin y al cabo había muchos troncos de árboles que alguna vez fueron verdes pero que murieron por la falta de agua y sol.

Voldemort no hizo ningún comentario al respeto. Dejo que su tesoro andante hiciera lo que se le diera la gana, mientras no se matara por accidente o intentara escapar todo estaba bien. Sabía de la magia que estaba encerrada en el interior del humano y era consciente de que a la larga eso podía ser peligroso pero en ese momento, el aprendiz no era más que una vela esperando por ser encendida para mostrar cuánto podía resplandecer.

Observó con interés los movimientos de Harry. El chico era el único ser vivo al que había visto poseer dos esmeraldas por ojos. ¿Cómo no perdonarle la vida y conservarlo? ¿Cómo no agregarlo a su tesoro, ese que resguardaba con tanto recelo?

El humano terminó de preparar su fogata y empezó a cocer la carne que de manera previa le había traído para que se alimentara y sobreviviera. El humo negro salió por la única ventana que había en la habitación y parte del techo se tizno. Bah. No le importaba mientras tuviera a la vista a las joyas preciosas incrustadas en un humano.

.

.

El joven Potter empezaba a preguntarse si alguien había reparado en su ausencia. Tres meses transcurrieron desde que fue encerrado por un dragón que lo vigilaba con ahincó. Voldemort era enfermizamente posesivo con sus pertenencias. Desde su oro hasta el trozo de chatarra pintada de verde era algo que valoraba por encima de todo. Si dejaba que Harry se paseara entre los montones de lingotes y joyas era sólo porque lo consideraba parte de su colección.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba tan aburrido que incluso comenzó a buscar libros en aquel cumulo de cosas que lo único que tenían en común era su color. Al cabo de dos días halló alrededor de quince escritos con tapas duras en diferentes tonos de verde, algunos eran novelas, otros diarios, unos más libros de cocina y un par trataban sobre historia.

A falta de charla por parte del dragón, Harry se sumergió en la lectura.

Voldemort siguió ajeno a la situación, contemplado todo como un espectador, alguien que no pertenece al cuadro que se está pintando.

.

.

El dragón más temible del siglo soñó.

Aquel entonces cuando su huevo se abrió y no había nadie para recibirlo. Lo único que sus ojos rojos captaron fue el intenso verde de los árboles. Y luego el inmenso cielo.

Hubo poemas verdes. Los ojos de Harry eran como una serie de rimas en estrofas que formaban una serie de sonetos que hablaban sobre confort y libertad.

Voldemort anheló.

.

.

Cinco meses de encierro. Harry no podía más, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, sentir el pasto en sus pies y la frialdad de la lluvia contra su piel. El silencio, la falta de charla lo estaba matando. Tenía que admitir, de mala gana, que era un ser sociable y que requería de compañía. Voldemort estaba ahí pero la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba desapercibido aún cuando era enorme. El ocioso dragón sólo se movía cuando era necesario o se sentía amenazado.

Hacía cinco días dos hombres fueron asesinados. Pensaron que podían matar a la mítica criatura y hacerse de su tesoro. Harry no vio la masacre pero escucho sus gritos, con eso tuvo suficiente.

—Me voy a morir de tristeza si me quedo aquí —dijo Harry. Su voz sonó ronca por la falta de uso—. Te quiero mucho porque no eres tan malo y me has tratado bien pero eso no es suficiente para mí.

Voldemort volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

—No puedo vivir sin escuchar la voz de otra persona. Creo que puedo sufrir por la soledad… ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible hasta ahora. ¿Me dejas ir antes de que me vuelva puros huesos?

El dragón soltó un gemido lastimero.

—Supongo que eso es un no.

.

.

Voldemort soñó.

La primera vez que batió sus alas y recorrió el firmamento sin nadie a su lado. Debajo de él se extendieron los bosques.

Hubo poemas verdes. Estrofas verdes como los ojos de Harry, que formaban odas a la felicidad.

.

.

Harry estaba deprimido. Debajo de sus ojos empezaron a formarse ojeras y su piel se volvió de un blanco todavía más enfermizo. Se quedó arrumbado en su montón de tela, oro y esmeraldas. Ignoró su comida y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, para disgusto del dragón, que se regocijaba viéndolos. No importó cuando lo molestara para que se pusiera de pie o cuanta ceniza soplara encima de él. Harry no se levantó, se quedó tirado como si se hubiera dado por vencido con la vida. Por primera vez, Voldemort se tomó enserio las palabras del chico.

 _Me voy a morir de tristeza si me quedo aquí._

Harry no podía perecer. La bestia milenaria no le diría adiós a los poemas verdes.

El orgulloso dragón replegó las alas que tanto amaba y se transformó en aquello que odiaba. Adquirió la forma de un ser humano y se acercó al niño que la soledad se estaba comiendo. Se acostó al lado de Harry y lo contempló con una perspectiva diferente. El aprendiz de mago lucía como si estuviera hibernando, preparándose para una temporada gélida que duraría mucho tiempo.

—Harry Potter —murmuró el dragón.

Harry abrió los ojos con pereza. Contempló al hermoso hombre de ojos rojos y cabello oscuro que estaba acostado enfrente de él.

—Todavía parece que habrá una explosión y saldrá lava —dijo el más joven—. No era un mito, ustedes pueden hablar con nosotros.

—Sólo estoy aquí porque tú eres mi tesoro, ¿qué clase de dragón no cuida de lo que es suyo?

—Diablos, incluso de esta forma eres tan pretencioso —comentó Harry. El cansancio destilaba en cada palabra que emitía.

Voldemort sonrió con arrogancia. Mostró sus dientes puntiagudos y lo antinatural de su belleza resplandeció a la luz del día.

—No mueras, Harry. No tienes mi permiso.

—No moriré tan fácil. Sólo estaba triste, necesitaba unos pocos días para recomponerme, los seres humanos somos más débiles cuando se trata de soportar el vacío.

—Puedo verlo.

Harry emitió un bosquejo de sonrisa, enseguida bostezó y volvió a dormirse.

—Ahora, ¿quién es el presumido? Ni siquiera eres uno para admitir que te está devorando la melancolía —dijo Voldemort. Extendió sus brazos para sostener de manera adecuada al niño que recogió porque _olía_ a verde puro.

.

.

Harry soñó.

Hubo poemas rojos. Como los ojos de Voldemort, hubo sonetos que hablaban de destrucción, celos y pasión. Se regocijo en la calidez de los poemas rojos y se olvido que alguna vez formó parte de una sociedad más grande y que existían más personas o seres que el dragón con el que estuvo los últimos meses.

.

.

Cuando Harry despertó, la bestia aún seguía en su forma humana y lo sostenía como si fuera la más preciada de sus posesiones. Oh, la ironía, al menos su vida valía más que montones de oro y esmeraldas.

Voldemort se levantó después de unos momentos, le ofreció una mano al muchacho para que se levantara y enseguida lo guió hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

—¿Soy libre? —preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

—No, sigues siendo mío hasta el final de tus días. ¿No has dicho que morirías si te quedabas aquí? Iremos a recorrer el mundo.

—¿Y qué hay de tu tesoro?

El dragón sonrió, revolvió el cabello de Harry y besó su frente, luego habló:

—Querido Harry, tú formas parte de mi tesoro y en cualquier parte de la Tierra hay un poco de verde. Si yo lo deseo, haré del mundo mi propiedad.

Harry parpadeó en varias ocasiones. Sostuvo con más fuerza la mano del dragón y se dejó llevar.

.

.

Voldemort soñó por el resto de sus días con poemas verdes.

Y Harry rememoró hasta su último aliento las canciones rojas.


End file.
